El Secreto de la Rosa Azul
by VVDSelmasongs
Summary: El secreto que la cuarta Rozen Maiden, Souseiseki, guarda en su interior... (One-Shot).


**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen.

 **Nota de Autor:** Este es un One-Shot sencillo que precede a los hechos que ocurren en _Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre_. Disculpen faltas ortográficas o de redacción, espero que mi obra sea de su gusto.

* * *

 **Souseiseki.**

La noche transcurría tranquila: La luna llena iluminaba felizmente la ciudad de París mientras yo, la cuarta Rozen Maiden, me deleitaba con la belleza natural y artificial de la metrópolis desde la comodidad de un balcón. El cielo estaba tiernamente decorado con tímidas estrellas que poco destacaban sobre la luz lunar; hacía frío y el viento soplaba tenuemente, lo suficiente para acariciar mis cabellos castaños. Suspiré ante tan graciosa belleza y posteriormente esbocé una sonrisa apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis manos sin dejar de contemplar ni un segundo aquella épica escena. De un momento a otro, un pequeño lucero celeste entró en mi campo de visión: Era Lempicka, mi espíritu artificial, que revoloteaba a mi alrededor notablemente contento. Desconocía la hora, pero tenía mucho sueño, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces antes de entrar en mi maletín y darle un último vistazo a aquella escena con semblante romántico que París exhibía, para luego cerrarlo y colocarme en una posición cómoda. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, no tardaría en quedarme dormida.

Y efectivamente así fue pues apenas pude darme cuenta que estaba en mi Campo N en compañía de Lempicka y de una pequeña taza de té. Comencé a pensar cosas al azar como acostumbraba mientras disfrutaba de la bebida hasta que por mi mente pasaron numerosos recuerdos de enfrentamientos con Shinku (la quinta Rozen Maiden y por tanto mi hermana menor) y de discusiones con Suiseiseki (la tercera Rozen Maiden y mi hermana gemela mayor), y por tal motivo no pude evitar sonreír. Sentía felicidad acompañada de un ligero rocío nostálgico impregnado sobre ella. De un momento a otro noté que mi Rosa Mística irradiaba cierto calor que podía percibirse fácilmente si mi mano se acercaba a mi pecho, lo cual me hizo pensar que había una presencia importante en las cercanías; posteriormente noté que uno de los espejos del lugar brillaba intensamente lo cual indicaba que la entrada al Campo N estaba abierta y podía salir de aquí y entrar a cualquier otro si lo deseaba. Decidí hacerlo, más por la curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Aparecí en una hermosa y amplia habitación en la que abundaban los objetos de madera y floreros con rosas de todas las formas y colores; En el centro había una silla grande que parecía más un trono, y sobre este yacía LaPlace dedicándome una mirada.

―¿Ha sido el destino lo que te ha traído aquí, o será pura irresponsabilidad mía por haber dejado la entrada abierta?

―LaPlace... ¿Qué es este lugar?

―Preguntas por tu propio hogar. ¿No reconoces la calidez, el amor, el aroma? No, pues todas estas sensaciones de tu Rosa han sido borradas.

―¿Disculpa?

Sin previo aviso, LaPlace estiró sus brazos y de sus mangas salieron múltiples cuerdas de coloridos pañuelos que se dirigían hacia mí. Intenté esquivarlas, pero me seguían a dondequiera que iba por lo que recurrí a mis habilidades:

―¡Lempicka! ―Exclamé, y mi espíritu artificial revoloteó alrededor de mi mano hasta hacer aparecer las Tijeras de Jardinero.

―¿Serás capaz? ―Preguntó a modo de reto, y en sus manos aparecieron pequeñas dagas las cuales lanzó hacia mí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Logré protegerme de una de las dagas con mis Tijeras, pero la otra se clavó en mi pierna derecha, inmovilizándola y causándome un dolor agudo. Posteriormente las cuerdas de pañuelos se engancharon a ambos lados de mi arma y de mis extremidades, estaba paralizada. LaPlace se acercó a mí y poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla dijo:

―Si quisiera, podría arrancar los pétalos azules que orgullosamente presumes.

―¡LaPlace, suéltala! ―Exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Era masculina y suave, pero eso no le quitaba el tono autoritario con el que recitó la orden.

Acto seguido, LaPlace me coloco en el suelo con delicadeza, las cuerdas me soltaron y la daga que se había clavado en mi pierna desapareció al tiempo que lo hacían mis Tijeras, las cuales de momento no necesitaba. Se escuchaban rítmicos pasos lentos que bajaban las enormes escaleras de madera decoradas una alfombra escarlata que se encontraba sobre las mismas. LaPlace se volteó dándome la espalda y dirigiendo su mirada a las escaleras que se encontraban frente a nosotros.

―¿Ha sido su voluntad que esta Rosa aún impura entre en su Campo N?

―Ninguna de mis Rosas son impuras. ―Aseguró, sin dejar de caminar. Incliné la cabeza a un lado ya que LaPlace estaba en medio y no me permitía ver a su interlocutor: Un joven de rubios cabellos, que vestía un chaleco rojo sobre una camiseta blanca― Efectivamente fue mi deseo ver a... Souseiseki. ―Dijo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia mí, como si me hubiera reconocido luego de unos segundos.

―¿Quién eres y... Cómo sabes... Mi nombre? ―Pregunté en forma entrecortada, ya que estaba nerviosa mientras sentía que mi Rosa Mística quemaría mi cuerpo con el intenso calor que irradiaba.

―Él ―Respondió LaPlace―, es el orgulloso dueño de un jardín de rosas. Él, es tu padre.

―¿Padre? ―Exclamé, no podía creerlo― ¿Padre, eres… Tú? Pero... ¡Se supone que sólo Alice tiene el derecho de ver a…!

―Sólo Alice tiene el derecho de verme a los ojos, pero todas ustedes, mis doncellas, tienen el derecho a verme a mí ―Corrigió―. Soy Rozen.

―¡Padre! ―Exclamé a medida de que corría hacia él intentando ver sus ojos, los cuales por motivos increíbles ajenos a toda explicación lógica, no podía encontrar.

Me recibió con un abrazo y me obsequió una pequeña rosa azul que sostenía en una mano. Mi Rosa Mística irradiaba tanta energía que podía asegurar que todo mi cuerpo desprendía un resplandor azul característico de mi espíritu artificial fortalecido

―Padre, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me has llamado, por qué a mí?

―Sabes bien por qué lo he hecho.

―¿Lo sé...? ―Negué con la cabeza.

―Te he escogido para aclararte algunas cosas del Juego de Alice… ―Dijo, quitándome el sombrero.

―¿Responderás a mis preguntas? ―Pregunté con sorpresa y emoción.

―A todas. ―Aseguró.

―¿Por qué tenemos que pelearnos para ser Alice?

―Hay más de una forma de que cualquiera de ustedes se convierta en mi cotizada Alice. El Juego es la más fácil. El resto deben descubrirlas ustedes mismas.

―¿Cuál es tu favorita?

―Mi favorita... ―Suspiró― Me temo que las amo demasiado, a todas por igual, soy incapaz de decidirme por una. ―Sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

―¿Cuál de nosotras es la más fuerte? ¿Cómo son las hermanas que no he conocido?

―Aunque no lo creas, todas mis doncellas son igual de fuertes, pues así las he fabricado. No obstante, sólo algunas han sabido dominar al máximo y utilizar sabiamente los poderes que les confieren sus Rosas Místicas. Aún no conoces a tres de tus seis hermanas, pero en poco tiempo lo harás, lo sé, así está escrito el destino.

―¿Acaso sabes quién ganará el Juego de Alice?

―Como dije antes, hay más de un método para convertirse en Alice y ustedes son libres de escoger. Pero si escogen el Juego, me temo que sí sé quiénes podrían ganar. No obstante, me gustaría mucho que todas se convirtieran en Alice.

―¿Todas podemos convertirnos en Alice al mismo tiempo?

―Cabe la posibilidad, pero deben descubrir la forma.

―Padre... ―Dije, bajando la mirada― ¿Yo... Yo soy digna de... De convertirme en Alice? ―Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos.

―Souseiseki... ―Dijo, con tono de voz bajo, abrazándome.

―Shinku... Shinku dijo... Dijo que una señorita que se viste como caballero no es digna de convertirse en Alice... ―Dije, entre sollozos.

―Souseiseki ―Dijo él, secando mis lágrimas― Todas las Rozen Maiden, sin importar nada, son dignas de convertirse en Alice. Eres diferente a tus hermanas, pero eso no es malo, pues tu luz brilla con una singularidad que la hace hermosa e irrepetible. ―Besó mi mejilla y colocó el sombrero sobre mi cabeza― No le hagas caso a lo que tus hermanas puedan decirte sobre tu apariencia o tu forma de ser, hazme caso a mí pues te he creado con mucho amor y eres tan merecedora y capaz de convertirte en Alice como cualquiera de ellas. ―Sonrió.

―Padre... Gracias... ―Dije, abrazándolo nuevamente y secando mis lágrimas. Cuando lo abrazaba, me sentía bien, me sentía inexplicablemente feliz y segura, en paz.

―Souseiseki... ―Susurró, y luego besó mi frente y mi pecho, lo que hizo que mi Rosa Mística diera un pequeño brinco y luego acarició mi cabello nuevamente― Aunque creas que eres incapaz de ser Alice por lo que Shinku te dijo, aunque te sientas triste por ser distinta a las demás, aunque te preguntes a ti misma por qué te he hecho de este modo y quieras desistir ante tu destino yo te digo que eres capaz de lograr lo que sea que te propongas, que no tienes limitaciones y que aunque te sientas inferior al resto no lo eres. Eres igual a ellas seas como seas, sientas lo que sientas, pienses lo que pienses y tengas lo que tengas. Recuerda siempre esto, Souseiseki. ―Dijo, dándome un beso en la frente antes de desvanecerse.


End file.
